


P.S. He can be a bit of a grumpy butt.

by TheLostWoods



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Magical Accidents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Violence, black hat is your dad, learning how to be a dad, mum's dead off the bat, not a good dad, slow relationship development, you will definitely rob a bank, you will have good times too, you're going to have a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostWoods/pseuds/TheLostWoods
Summary: To my little ____________,I’m sorry that I have left you alone in the world, But that does not mean you are alone.I loved your father but because I loved him I knew, if I did not leave him I would not have loved you.I want you to find your father, he will take a shining to you eventually, he will most likely teach you how to control h̷i̷s̷ your abilities.You can find him in “Hats Vill” silly, I know. He still goes by the nickname I gave him all those years ago “Black hat”Love Mummy xoxoP.S he can be a bit of a grumpy butt.





	1. The invitation

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough reader stories for this yet ( or i'm bad at looking) and when you do come across one it’s usually a relationship one that gets right on to boning lol ….. so, I’m fixing it. 
> 
> I really want you the reader to feel like the story is through your eyes and every thing (is mostly) through your perspective. I really tried to adjust every this I could to first person but it does drift into 3rd person every here and there so I apologise for that  
> I want the story to develop the characters and their relationships at a semi realistic rate (I think it’s called a slow burn???? Help me .°(ಗдಗ。)°. )  
> OH, and I wanted you to be whatever gender you are! so if you know of some gender neutral words that I could use please tell me! (otherwise, you will have characters calling you kid a lot haha) 
> 
> Have an eventual fluffy story about, love, family, tearing out eyes, growing up, and all that normal stuff that people get up to but in the black hat house. I’m open to suggestions, so… IF YOU WANT A SITUATION / INTERACTION TO HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU AND THE BH CREW TELL ME! I’ll make a chapter/segment out of it, win-win!
> 
> Thanks!

“we lost some one we loved, it hurts. Even though (MOTHERS NAME) is gone she will remain in our lives for ever; Comforting us, making us laugh, and watching over us.-” the priest rambled on but you didn’t mind, you had been numbed completely from the days of crying and had only really just stopped, but it seemed that the heavens thought that there wasn’t enough sorrow already and slowly started to rain.

GOD this is so stereotypical, its’ even raining now!  
Everyone keeps offering me their condolences… It’s a nice gesture but I doubt they realise they all sound the same. Not a single person has told me something I haven’t heard before in a generic funeral scene on TV. 

A weight was placed on my shoulder. A lady that looked like she was from the forties was gently shaking me asking if I wanted to say a few words. I could feel my breath stuck in my throat refusing to move as everyone’s eyes, one by one, locked on to me. I could see them whispering one to another, they must be talking about me-  
“I - I uh-” 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, we understand how hard it is” The lady sounded genuine, the first of them all, it wasn’t what she said but how she said it. Genuine, with actual warmth, homely.

looking down to the ground I closed my eyes, “thanky-you, but no-o” The heat was building up in my face, my throat felt like it was squeezing shut, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
I can feel her nails through my jacket as she rubbed my back and gave me what was like a shoulder squeeze and a half hug before turning back to the box with mum in it. 

It was weird watching, knowing, that the box going into the ground wasn’t empty and only days ago held the body of a lady still trying to make you tea. 

The casket was lowered and flowers were dropped on top with their final good byes muttered, People started to leave to their cars while others went inside to talk, have snacks and drink alcohol to numb their own pain just a little. 

It hurt a little bit too much being here, and as much as I know better I headed out to the front of the building and requested a cab.  
sniffling, eyes now, once again, red and puffy I recited what I was going to tell the cab driver when they arrived.

“Leaving so soon?” The warm voice ringed like a bell behind you making your whole body twitch

“I…..am.” I turned around to face her, stealing a glance at her face before quickly looking to the ground before meeting her eyes.

“sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you- your mother wanted to give you this.”  
She approached me with grace in every step she took and held out a black envelope with a rose red wax seal. Looking at the envelope in my hands it appeared to have no writing on it, turning it over to the face again inspecting it.

“When did mum-“ I looked up, the lady wasn’t standing in front of me. she had vanished completely… where in hell did-

‘BEEEP BEEEEP’ jumping out of my skin for the second time that day, I spun around to face the cab driver calling out from the window “Did you call a cab kid?” 

“Uh, yes! so sorry!” quickly scrambling into the cab to not take up any more time or the drivers patience.

“Where to kiddo?” his voice was gruff and his eyes stared through me in the rear view mirror.  
“Can you take me to ___________(your address)________”  
“sure thing” The cab made its way out of the drive way and away from the grave yard, the letter pulling at my attention I inspected it once more. a little white top hat with a black band was now in the bottom corner of the envelope, huh… I ran my thumb over the wax seal before peeling it up and opening the envelope. The last letter mum ever got write for me.

 

To my little ____________,  
I’m sorry that I have left you alone in the world, But that does not mean you are alone.  
I loved your father but because I loved him I knew, if I did not leave him I would not have loved you. 

I remember when I first saw you, and when you first opened your beautiful eyes and how excited I was to show you the world. I also remember waking up from a summer nap and seeing you using your father’s abilities and how scared I was as every horrible scenario flashed before my eyes and we promised you would never use them again. I want you to break this promise for me. You are now old enough where you can see that the situation is going horribly wrong and can control it.  
I want you to find your father, he will take a shining to you eventually, he will most likely teach you how to control h̷i̷s̷ your abilities.  
You can find him in “Hats Vill” silly, I know. He still goes by the nickname I gave him all those years ago “Black hat”

Oh, and _________, if I catch you throwing in the towel… I’ll haunt you ass.

Love Mummy xoxo 

P.S he can be a bit of a grumpy butt. 

 

I remember the day I first used my powers too, How terrified I was as black/purple ink crept up my arms from my fingertips fading out at my elbows. I was more worried that it was going to be permanent. I barely noticed the fact that I had grown a second set of smaller eyes under my actual eyes or the tentacles that had emerged out of my back lining themselves up to sever my arms off. What a day that was.  
Mum had told me when I was 20-30 what I looked like while I was using my abilities and how weird it was to watch the second set of eyes close and slowly seal up and fade away to nothing, like they never existed in the first place.

I want you to find your father

“Hey, um, do you know where… err, h-hat-s v-vill i-is?” I can’t even take my self seriously asking where that place is, It sounds so made up, can cabbies kick you out for asking stupid questions?! oh god what if they can!  
“I am so sorry, it-“ 

“Yeah, I know of that place… the place where heroes fight all the time because of the villains,” 

‘IT’S A REALL PLACE! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!’

“It’s in that comic that people are always going on about, it’s really popular”  
Ahh, there it is, It sounds made up because it is, Well it was worth a shot.  
The car passes a park that you used to walk past a lot as a child, you would be home soon.

You pay the driver and head inside. It was home, sure some houses we nicer and some worse but they weren’t yours ‘Home sweet home’. the scent of roses caught your attention, God did they smell strong! You rounded the corner, entering the kitchen and found it hard to not notice the huge bunch of black roses with a small envelope tucked in the middle.

Whats with all the letters? And more importantly, HOW DID THEY GET INSIDE! after peeping into every room in the house and finding no one I decided to open the letter in the roses. In side was a thick card that read:

“It’s hard getting to wonderland without a rabbit hole. Hold me to candle light when you need a path to join us in wonderland”

I frowned and looked at the card in disgust, clearly not impressed with Whoever had decided to leave some obscure joke. 

“Seriously? Thanks captain obvious, I completely missed that I don’t live in a fantasy world filled with heroes and villains. Ugh” ….The roses are nice though….

moving the roses off the kitchen, I started setting up for a movie night. I wasn’t really paying attention to the movie as I rewatched the day play over and over in my head. It didn’t feel real, it was more of a big blur drowned in pain and sadness, sighing, I thought of the obscure joke. “Hold me to candle light?… do they want me to literally hold the card up to candle light?? I slowly scanned my eyes across the living room.

‘Wonderland, huh..’


	2. You Never Were Good At Introducing Yourself Anyway (Part 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOSH DANG CANDLES!

Moving from the kitchen to the living room I began to rummage through the dining cupboard, 

“I swear, I must own at least one candle!” Hissing under my breath annoyed at the lack of candles I was finding.

'Maybe the bathroom?’

This continued for a while until, eventually, I had turned every room in my little abode upside down and was still candle-less. Giving up I let out a groan of frustration. Stepping around the things on the floor from my rummaging, I made my way to the kitchen. 

"Shopping list, Shopping list…." mumbling repetitively before finding the list and adding candles to it and making my way to bed for the night. 

I turned off the bedroom light before flopping on my bed. the glow of the alarm clock next to my bed bathed the room in that classic alarm clock red, familiar to everyone- enemy of most. I reached out to the clock to check the time only to notice a candle balancing upright next to it, just standing there on my side table.

It takes me a moment to process what I am seeing before throwing a tantrum over the discovery.

“OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME”

Snatching the candle up I threw my blankets off me and then some, Storming out of my room to the kitchen,

my patience had been running out whilst turning my house upside-down looking for the damn thing and now all I wanted to do was sleep. Happily lighting the candle I held the card over the candle, intending to watch it burn as some sort of compensation for the annoyance this whole riddle ordeal has caused me.

The card glowed over the flame, not burning at first, giving me enough time to admire the pretty glow and watch as the ink seemed to change from black to gold. It was calming to watch, something I wished had lasted a bit longer. 

The card became engulfed in flames suddenly, rapidly heating up - I had to drop it before it had the opportunity to burn my hand.

The light grew in intensity as the card stayed afloat, dying down into a small floating flame not long after. Extinguishing the candle beneath it. 

All I could do was stare at this little ball of fire defying all I knew about physics, which to be fair- wasn’t much. It floated up a little bit to be at head height before slowly drifting towards the kitchen window. Stopping for a second before proceeding to push its way through the glass and security screen, melting both in the process. 

I didn’t know if I should be amused or furious. But I did know that I was curious where this ball was going if it was going anywhere at all. I mean, it was created from a card talking about rabbit holes so it could be leading me to a ditch. 

The ball didn’t give me much time to ponder on whether it was taking me to a ditch or not as it was picking up speed, and fast.

With not much time to waste, I bolted to the front door in my pyjamas and down the street after this thing. 

Whilst catching up to the ball I noticed it didn’t have much respect for other peoples property or nature as an innocent car that was parked a little bit too far over on a footpath now had a cavity down the side of the car body. The trees that were in the way had their leaves left smouldering. At this point, I’m just glad no one has walked in front of it or tried to catch it… altho that could have been a different case if this were the morning.

My brows furrow while thinking about the carnage that could have been caused if the circumstances were different. 

The ball takes a sharp right down a sketchy alleyway. My blood chills, praying to any god that will listen that I don’t get mugged or worse tonight. 

I follow the ball into the ally only to be caught off guard by the half-drawn warp gate of sorts from generic sci-fi show™ on the wall being worked on by the one, the only; Little Floating Ball Of Property Destruction. 

The drawing was completed two moments later as the ball floated motionless allowing me to get closer to have a better look. 

The drawing was constructed by two large rings with ancient looking symbols sketched between them. Comparing my hight to the rings I could easily walk through them. 

Apparently, that seemed to be the idea, when I was standing close enough to the drawing it was set alight transforming the drawing into a functioning portal with quite the pull. 

Even with my feet planted firmly on the ground, I was still being pulled towards what could be for the most part instantaneous death. So out of self-preservation, I attempted to get away by stepping backwards. It was working for the most part and I was slowly getting away, backing up to the opposite wall in the ally. I was so close to being free from its pull. So, so, close. backing up I bumped into a pole I didn’t remember being in the ally. A soft, warm, clothes-wearing pole. Startling me causing me to stumble towards the vacuum. In an attempt to not get dragged through the portal I got onto my hands and knees, clawing at the ground. The familiar click of heals hitting the ground sounded like gunshots in a silent room. Trying to look behind me only caused me to move closer to the portal. I was stuck. What I could only assume to be her hands gripping at my sides, picking me up as if I was only an infant. The feeling of relief washed over me. I was finally safe. Free from the portal and its pull. 

Her voice, just like her heels, cut through the air “ You know, you’re meant to go through this gate here, not run away from it.” 

Her grip left my sides as time seemed to cease, falling through the portal before I was even able to hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill give you only one guess as to where you end up. 
> 
> Hey, so just a couple of things I feel I should touch on:  
> Number uno, the story isn’t dead. I feel like describing it as comatose is more accurate haha(oh god.).  
> I’ve been swamped with school so that's why the story died for like a year as I started this when I was on top of things and I’ve only just re-gotten on top again. 
> 
> so, I'm so sorry that this took nearly a year and this chapter doesn’t even have any of the villainous crew in it yet. NEXT CHAPTER WE MEET THEM. I’ve already have that chapter drafted so I can say for certain! Plus that chapter won't make you wait a year haha (i’m so sorry)
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy the story!(which is not dead)


	3. You Never Were Good At Introducing Yourself Anyway (Part 2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (❍ᴥ❍ʋ) Hi! New chapter! I'm so embarrassed at how long it took for me to upload this- its been sitting on my desktop for months (I'm so so sorry)  
> I found this not five minutes prior to uploading it had a quick glance over it and went "yep! this seems alright" so if you see any glaring mistakes or poorly written parts that is why  
> Updates are rare but it's not forgotten or abandoned.  
> Felt I should put this somewhere so people know.
> 
> EDIT: For some reason, my endnote for chapter 1 was under chapter 3 all fixed.（´㉨｀*）(hopefully)

Falling through the portal was easily the worst experience I have ever felt. Being compressed all over and at the same time stretched, gasping for breath but being able to breathe fine. It felt like everything was as it should be and the polar opposite simultaneously.

And then it stopped suddenly… as did I. The joys of being met with a mouth full of leaves and dirt from the soft forest floor were… overwhelming.  
The world was spinning as I just laid motionless waiting to feel a bit more intact from that horrific journey.  
Once the world decided to not spin at 80mph, I attempted to stand up only to flop down again. The second attempt went smoother with the help of a friendly tree helping me balance. I was surrounded by eye painted birch trees, beautiful but also incredibly creepy. 

The forest must have been packed with life with all the sounds of wildlife chirping, humming, buzzing, but some of it didn’t belong. The sounds of traffic could just be heard in the distance. So with no supplies to stake out the night in a forest in an unknown place I made my way towards civilisation. 

The forest edge was no longer than a five-minute walk and I was soon in awe at the city. The towers were huge, the people were… odd and the advertising was weird. While walking through the city I was able to pick up what was going on. Sort of … 

Where-ever I was seemed to be dominated by two factions. The Heroes and the Villains. Apparently, this caused an often occurrence for the residents in the city as there was a large number of insurance adverts offering house, property and life protection/cover. 

I also learnt that people possess magical abilities which can be improved with special tablets and potions of all sorts. 

One of the more notable adverts of this kind was of a Hero with the name brand red cape and all, helping a ‘weak’ man lift a bottle, that could easily weigh 60 kilos, of strength enhancing pills whilst holding another of these ‘bottles’ in the air. 

After a while of walking, I was bumped out of my trance by walking into a girl. She had long neon green hair and a bright red fringe. 

Startled, realising that I was staring, I quickly apologised.

“I'm SO sorry! I didn’t mean to stare.” Trying not to make eye contact. 

Try as I might not to make eye contact, it's hard if the other person is staring at you deliberately trying to make eye contact. Giving in to her persistence, we make eye contact. 

She quickly looks at the clothing store next to us and back to me not saying anything. I too look at the store, catching a hint at my reflection and the clothes inside, before looking back at her. She does the eye thing again and asks this time. 

“Do you need new clothes? Nows your chance.” She takes a few steps towards the shop window before breaking it with her heel. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” Yelling at her in confusion.  
An explosion goes off across the street with a person and a blue bear making an escape from the building. 

The one sporting a paper bag on his head calls out to the girl across from me,  
“DEMENTIA! LET'S GO!”

‘Dementia’ gives me a look of sympathy before turning on her heel jogging towards the others.

“Good luck, Be quick, the police and Heroes will be here soon.” This ’Dementia’ person calls out behind her. 

Stunned and confused, I turn to the broken shop window noticing a mirror inside. I was still in my nighties, barefoot and dirty.  
“Guess it wouldn’t hurt” mumbling out, turning my attention to clothing racks. Working quickly I grab a pair of black genes, shimmy into them and grab a dark red t-shirt with the word ‘EVIL’ with little horns either side of the word. I find a pair of navy blue canvas shoes in the back of the shop with ‘FIGHT’ in bold and white on the sides and carved into the rubber sole. 

The sounds of sirens started to fill the air, carefully peeping outside, being sure not to be spotted if there is someone is there, I check. The coast was still clear for now. I run around the shop grabbing a wallet, money from the checkout, a backpack and jumper before running out into the street. 

Luck didn’t seem to be on my side as I nearly ran into a Hero who was standing where I couldn’t see from the spot I checked if the coast was clear. 

The Hero, clad in white was fairly aged but still appeared to be very strong. not wanting to get into a fight with the Hero I stumble backwards trying to get some distance. The hero starts to walk towards me, each step more intimidating than the last.

Panic fills my bones as he made his way closer to me. The building that the explosion went off in crumbles, letting out boom as something inside fell. Distracting the hero momentarily. 

Everything inside me told me that I needed to run before this ‘Hero’ got his hands on me. I sprinted faster than I ever had before, glimpsing behind me just in time to see the hero lock eyes with me as police cars roll up behind him before the Hero turns, letting me get away. 

I don't stop running for what seems to-be ages finally coming to a stop in a park. collapsing on the cool grass I finally stop and rest for while letting the cool wind blow over me.

Once cooled down and not heaving my lungs out I sit up and start to count the money from the store and de-tag the clothes I’m wearing. There was a fair amount in notes and a bit of coinage. Definitely enough to cover a room if I couldn't find BlackHat today.

'That store must be a brand here, the price of these clothes are ridiculous!'  
'Doesn't matter now anyway’, folding up the jumper and putting it in my backpack before heading towards the cubicles in the park to clean up.  
After scrubbing off the dirt and picking out the leaves and twigs out of my hair I was finally ready to track down daddy dearest. 

 

After some walking, I was in an odd area. Everyone and everything seemed quite hushed and moved quickly. In and out. It was hard to catch someone that was outside long enough and have at least five seconds for me.  
Finally, spotting a person standing out of the way, obscured by the shadows. Perfect.

Catching their attention, “Hey! Could you help me out real quick?”, They just stared at me so I continued, “I'm looking for someone who could be going by the name ‘BlackHat’, do you know where I could find them?” 

The person said nothing at first and just stared at me before laughing hysterically. “OMG, kid, best thing I’ve heard all day!” 

“Wha?” confused how my question was apparently the best joke of the century. 

“Thanks, kid, Really made my day” The aura that this person was giving off suddenly changed into something dangerous making me cautious and putting my guard up. I really needed answers as I wasn’t too keen on sleeping on the streets, So I stood my guard trying (and failing) to appear intimidating too. 

“Why is a kid like you looking for an A-grade villain like him? huh?”

The way they spoke was as if they were trying to psych me out, catch me in my own lies, back down. What should I even say? They know who he is but telling the truth could spell out trouble if I’m not careful. I had a way around the question but it could go either way, oh god _____. ’Be brave, be brave, you can do it!’ scrounging up every inch of confidence in me I spoke. 

“Nothing to worry your pretty little head over,” almost singing the sentence, I followed up with being direct, “do you know where he is or not?” 

They chuckled becoming less standoffish, “sure kid, suit yourself. BlackHat and his groupies aren’t too far away from here. I'll show you, plus it will make a good show” chuckling again they began walking supposedly towards where BlackHat would be. 

“So... Do you want to buy a weapon from him,” The stranger asks genuinely “Or a villain starter pack” teasingly. 

“Maybe both” giving a friendly laugh continuing the joke.  
‘A weapon may actually be a good idea...'

The stranger continues the conversation whilst we walked. 

“Are your parent's villains?” glancing over their shoulder at me for my response. 

I hadn’t actually thought of it before. If mum was in a relationship with an apparent A-grade villain maybe she was a villain too…

“Dad is, don’t know about my Mum. Never thought of asking really” giving out a hum as I though on it a tad longer before asking the same question back. 

“What about you?” 

“Am I a villain? or are my parent's villains? Obviously, if I wasn’t a villain I wouldn’t be in the area we just left, but my parents weren’t Villians or Heroes.” The stranger shrugs starting to slow down into a stop.

“Huh” 'guess people can be somewhat normal here too' chucking internally.

“Huh indeed. Anyway, we're here now, told ya it wouldn’t be a long walk.”

Walking up beside the stranger I looked a the place BlackHat lived. It was no question whether he lived he or not, the place was shaped like a giant, black, top-hat. 

“Greaaaaat, can’t wait.” groaning whilst looking at the house, turning my attention to the stranger. “Are you going to wait here, or come up with me to the door?” 

The stranger looked at me as if I was joking again “No way kid, no one goes near Black Hat without a death wish or actual business with him. Good luck.”

“Awesome” This wasn’t very ‘Awesome’ at all. Pulling up my pants and straightening out my top I cross the road approaching the gate.

To the right of the gate, there was a thumbprint reader and a doorbell with a speaker above it.  
Staring at the doorbell, mustering up the courage to press the button I whisper “To hell with it” before jamming the button quickly. The wave of doubt and fear that came over me listening to the speaker beep at an even wide spaced pace, like a phone ringing. Every beep seemed to make the situation more intense.  
‘what if the speaker was a bomb! or rigged so that if Black Hat doesn’t like the person he can detonate it!?’  
My heart seemed to stop as “Arwoo?” came out of the box.


End file.
